Passion
by Deckin
Summary: "You know what I really want?" He looks at her expectantly. "What?" She wonders aloud, giving him her full attention. "I want you to come and sit next to me, and hold my hand until I fall asleep."


A/N: Wrote this story just as a completely fluffy, cute, and short one-shot to express Cory and Topanga's relationship as a married couple. Enjoy & review if you feel like it~ :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Boy Meets World.

* * *

Cory Matthews hadn't been kidding when he had said to his wife that all he wanted was to make sure they always took care of each other. It all occurred to him as extreme deja vu as they lie next to one another on the sofa, silently. Their New York apartment made for small space, constant noises, and ruthless neighbors. But he was grateful to have someone to share it all with. Marrying Topanga Lawrence was one of the best things that had ever happened to him. He couldn't think of anyone else he would rather be with.

Brushing his wife's hair from her forehead, he looks at her sweetly. "Psst, Topanga."

Exhausted, Topanga ruggedly looked up at him, visibly annoyed. "What, Cory, what?"

He could get so fed up with that attitude of hers. But she was such a smart, beautiful, sweet, and faithful woman. All that made up for her bad days. She had sacrificed so much for him. Topanga undoubtedly loved him, and he knew he couldn't deny his feelings. He would take a bullet for Topanga Lawrence, married or not.

"I just wanted to let you know," Cory smiled at her adoringly. "I love and missed you."

Topanga broke out in an overwhelming grin. She felt so overworked and high strung, but Cory always made her feel as if things were perfect. Just with that voice of his. He was so thoughtful, precious, and heavenly. "It's crazy how much I thought about you today."

Cory pulled her on top of him, rubbing her back with one hand as the other rested on her slender curves. "You're so tense, babe."

Topanga grinned wider as she thought about all the bittersweet memories they shared. If someone had come up to her when they were back in grade school and said, "You and Cory Matthews? You two are gonna get married in the early future and run off to New York."

The hardworking student probably would have retorted about how she would never get married so young and that Cory Matthews was one of the last people she would consider giving herself to. "Oh you're so sweet, Cory!"

"And you're still tense," Her husband repeated, slightly confused.

The brunette beauty ran her hand up his shirt until she got it off successfully, keeping an eye on his surprised face. "Maybe we can work something out."

"Ooh, I think I like where this is going," Cory pulled the fleece blankets over them, about to switch positions with her when she got his attention.

Adjusting herself to where she was beside him, she couldn't help but gaze at her husband, love glistening in her eyes. "Not that, silly." She stroked his face with her thumb. "I want you to lie next to me and hold my hand until I fall asleep." Immediately after quoting him, Topanga placed one palm face up on his chest.

Cory loved snuggling with his wife as much as she loved it. To hold her and tell her she's beautiful. To kiss her lips and fall asleep beside her, only to wake up to seeing her first thing. He wouldn't trade it for anything.

Her husband carefully placed his hand over hers, squeezing lightly. "I love you so much."

She felt his usually paced heartbeat speed up as he spoke his feelings. "I love you more."

Topanga threw her other arm around his abdomen, focusing on how he would exhale more than he would inhale. How every time she would look up, she would catch him struggling to stay awake.

The more Cory tried to stop his eyes from fluttering shut, the heavier his eyelids seemed to get. He absentmindedly held her hand tighter, as if she would leave him.

"Kiss me goodnight, Cory. It looks like you're headed south pretty fast."

Laughing almost halfheartedly, he tried to locate her lips or cheek with his eyes closed, but kissed her chin instead.

"Up a little, sweetie." She took his chin and tilted it upward, gently pressing her lips on his.

Leaning back and settling against the pillow they shared, he put his hand over hers again.

"I love you, Topanga Matthews," Cory repeated the phrase for the third time that night. However, the words never lost their meaning and she never grew tired of hearing them.

Topanga felt his heart rate increase again, only to return normal when she replied, "I love you, too."


End file.
